Chef Anna
by julliet15
Summary: Kristoff tries to teach Anna how to cook, and needless to say it doesn't turn out well...
1. Chapter 1

**I fell in love with Kristanna just by watching the previews for Frozen, and when I finally watched the movie I was sucked in for life. It makes sense that I had to write a FanFiction about the couple eventually, right?**

* * *

"So you're telling me you've never used your own kitchen before?" Kristoff asked Anna in utter amazement.

"As a kid I'd go in there all the time to try to make friends, but the servants always shooed me away," pouted Anna sadly.

"We'll have to remedy that then," declared Kristoff confidently as he began to drag Anna by the hand. "You may be a princess, but I'm going to make sure you're at least not _totally_ spoiled."

"Hey!" exclaimed Anna.

"Kidding!" replied Kristoff, who picked her up and swung her around to get her to laugh. "Now, where the heck _is_ the kitchen?"

"You tell me, Chef Kristoff," responded Anna teasingly.

Kristoff rolled his eyes and managed to tickle the answer out of Anna, so that way he could teach her how to make his personal favorite: beef stew. That stew always infused his whole body, right down to his stubby toes, with the warmth he sorely needed after a day of ice harvesting. He hoped Anna would like the stew too; he should've hoped that she wouldn't almost burn down the castle the second she entered the royal kitchen. In the midst of his determination to instruct Anna, however, he had totally forgotten her natural tendency toward disaster. He would remember soon enough.

* * *

"Ouch!" cried Anna before she began sucking her bleeding thumb.

"How did you injure yourself, we haven't even brought out the knives yet!" exclaimed Kristoff in astonishment.

"Paper cut," explained Anna as she held out the recipe for the beef stew.

Much to Anna's annoyance, Kristoff shook his blond head and threw the recipe aside as soon as she handed it to him.

"We don't need that," dismissed Kristoff as he began taking out various pots and pans from a cabinet Anna couldn't reach. "I know the way I make it by heart. We're gonna need two pounds of stew beef, vegetable oil, water, clove garlic, bay leaves, onion, salt, sugar, pepper, paprika, carrots, ground allspice, celery and cornstarch."

Kristoff paused and turned to Anna, who was hurriedly trying to write down all the items he listed.

"You don't need to write it down," Kristoff said gently. "Just get the stuff and we'll be fine."

"Okay," nodded Anna, whose face scrunched up adorably as she tried to remember what all the ingredients were.

It wasn't long after that that Anna-induced chaos exploded all over the spacey kitchen's countertops, stovetops, and tabletops. By the time the beef stew was simmering in the pot about two hours later, Kristoff's body was a mix of sweat, stove burns, vegetable oil, allspice and bits of beef. At least he smelled delicious. Rubbing her sauce-stained face tiredly, Anna plunked down on a stool a foot across from Kristoff and groaned.

"I guess I can see why the servants never let you into the kitchen," commented Kristoff with wide eyes.

"I'm sorry, okay?" said Anna agitatedly.

"No no no, I'm glad we did this," stated Kristoff. "Better for me to know now rather than later that you're a terrible cook."

"Well at least we don't have to worry about that since we _do_ have the wonderful kitchen staff," responded Anna with half-hearted reassurance.

Seeing her sad expression, Kristoff came to Anna's side, kissed the top of her head, and rubbed her arm assuringly.

"Hey, it's no big deal," comforted Kristoff. "I'm sure that the stew will at least taste all right."

"Why don't we try it now?" offered Anna.

"Okay," agreed Kristoff before he filled two bowls for himself and for Anna.

Once they had their silver spoons at the ready, Anna said, "Ready? On the count of three…"

Simultaneously, Kristoff and Anna counted down, "One, two, three!" before they stuck their spoons into their mouths. After a few seconds, their faces contorted into disgusted expressions, and they turned toward the sink to spit out their mouthfuls of beef stew. The two of them laughed uproariously, scraping the bad flavor from their tongues in between bouts of mirthful giggles.

"Okay, so those two hours were definitely a waste of time," noted Kristoff before he downed half a glass of water.

"I ruined your favorite meal for you, didn't I?" guessed Anna.

Kristoff chuckled softly and entrapped Anna in the embrace of his thick, muscled arms. "Actually, I think you might have made it better."

"What do you mean?" questioned Anna as her strawberry blond eyebrows dove downward into a confused frown. "The stew tastes awful!"

"Yes, but at least we made it _together_," emphasized Kristoff. "Whenever I made this stuff before, it was always alone, in a cabin in the middle of frosty nowhere. You gave me a really good memory with this too salty, too thick, and too mangled-up beef stew. Thank you."

"Y-you're welcome," stammered Anna.

"All right, we'd better start cleaning up the mess we made," said Kristoff while he withdrew from the hug.

It was fun retelling the story of the beef stew disaster to Elsa later that night, when they had dinner which was thankfully prepared by the royal kitchen staff this time. Kristoff didn't think he had ever seen the queen laugh that much before; he was willing to endure many more kitchen catastrophes with Anna if it could get Elsa to loosen up as much as she was tonight. He was sure that Anna felt the same. Eventually he had to go back home to see his troll family, which he insisted on despite the late hour. He and Anna stood with clasped hands in front of the castle gates while they stared up at the full moon above them.

"Thanks again for everything," said Kristoff. "I'll be back in a few days for round two."

Anna smiled and shook her head. "You're crazy for wanting to go through all that again.

Kristoff squeezed Anna's hands. "If it means as many laughs we had today, then it's worth it."

Anna beamed brightly and giggled with the typical bounciness that Kristoff had always enjoyed seeing from her. He cupped the side of her face, swept his thumb across her rosy freckled cheek, and began to lean in slowly to kiss her. His lips were a centimeter away from hers when a certain snowman made a sudden appearance.

"Hey guys!" greeted Olaf happily.

Anna and Kristoff looked down at Olaf, who was waving so enthusiastically it was as if his loud greeting hadn't drawn enough of their attention to him.

"Am I interrupting anything?" asked Olaf curiously.

"Well yes, so if you don't mind - " began Kristoff, before Anna cut him off.

"It's all right, I should be getting inside anyway," said Anna quietly.

While Olaf shuffled awkwardly to the side, Kristoff groaned and leaned his forehead against Anna's, allowing his straw-colored hair to mix with her reddish bangs.

"You'll be back soon anyway," reminded Anna.

Kristoff nodded, broke away from Anna, and climbed aboard Sven, whose knowing smirk was almost too much for Kristoff to bear without hitting him upside the head. Kristoff started riding off into the distance, turning back just once to see Anna and Olaf waving goodbye as they stood hand-in-hand. He couldn't wait to come back.

* * *

**I think this works as a stand-alone one-shot, but I do have an idea for a second chapter. What do you guys think?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well I got positive feedback from the views for the first chapter, so I went ahead and turned this into a two-shot. Enjoy!**

* * *

Amelia Waller hadn't seen Princess Anna around the kitchen for a decade, and Amelia was less than pleased to be kicked out by said princess' beau when she finally did show up again. When Amelia caught the pair over two hours later, they were smeared with beef stew ingredients and were trying to clean up the wreckage they had left behind in the kitchen. Amelia had tsk-tsked when her grey eyes gathered the details of the aftermath, and had promptly shooed the young couple out so they couldn't mess up her beautiful kitchen even more. She smiled despite herself when she heard their suppressed laughter as they walked down the hall; they reminded Amelia of her and her husband when they were young. How she longed to go back to those days.

At any rate, Amelia hadn't expected to see the princess blunder into the kitchen any time soon considering the disaster that occurred last time. However, Amelia discovered, Princess Anna had too much energy and determination for her to be gotten rid of so easily. Humming pleasantly to herself, Amelia prepared her lunch with only the company of herself - or so she thought anyway. She had just sat down in front of her ham and cheese sandwich, when she looked up and realized Princess Anna, who had a cheesy grin on her face, was leaning on the counter across from Amelia. Amelia's head nearly bashed into the ceiling when she jumped up in surprise, which startled Princess Anna into a confused stare that exactly mirrored Amelia's.

"Princess Anna, what are you doing here?" questioned Amelia breathlessly.

"It is my castle," pointed out the princess. "And please, just call me Anna."

"_Princess_ Anna," emphasized Amelia, "Is there any particular reason you tried to startle me to death?"

"I wasn't trying to do that," argued the princess. "I just need your help with something."

"What is it?"

Princess Anna bit her lip and tugged at the cuff of one of her embroidered sleeves. "Kristoff's birthday is coming up, and I want to give him something special."

"Well you're a princess, you can buy him anything he wants."

"Oh, that's not the point," said Princess Anna with an exasperated sigh. "Kristoff is a simple man, and I have a feeling he'd think an extravagant, expensive gift would be over the top. Besides, I want to _make_ something with my own two hands."

To emphasize her point, Princess Anna held out her two delicate hands toward the scrutiny of Amelia's grey gaze. Frankly Amelia wasn't sure if anyone could make anything with those two hands; they were so small, skinny, and fair-skinned that they had clearly not been through the wear and tear that Amelia's own calloused and chapped hands had. Could the princess' hands even lift one finger before breaking apart like a dropped china dish?

"Please help me," pleaded Princess Anna, who clasped her tiny hands together in a begging pose.

"What exactly did you have in mind to make for him?" asked Amelia warily.

The princess unwound her fingers and twirled a strawberry blond curl with her pinky. "I was thinking… maybe a birthday cake?"

"You, cake ingredients, and a kitchen stove? I'm sorry Princess Anna, but I don't think that's such a good idea."

"Well it's just that I want to show him that I'm capable of doing something besides falling off of stuff," sighed Princess Anna. "Plus, I want to redeem myself from the beef stew incident."

Amelia's stone grey eyes softened with sympathy. "Well, I'll try my best to help you. How much time do we have before his birthday?"

"Two weeks," answered Princess Anna. "I have a feeling it will take me a while to learn how to bake a good cake without causing an explosion."

"You can be darn sure it will," replied Amelia.

* * *

Anna didn't think Mrs. Waller was the type to lie to try to be nice, but she still couldn't help but feel anxious even when Mrs. Waller assured her that her cake was perfectly fine. The vanilla-flavored dessert was shaped like one of the blocks of ice Kristoff harvested on a daily basis, and was decorated with light blue frosting that Elsa was nice enough to top with a miniature ice sculpture of Kristoff himself. To make everything even more nerve-wracking, Kristoff's entire troll family was there to celebrate the festivities in the castle's banquet hall. Having to deal with Kristoff's reaction already set Anna on edge, but also having his family members as witnesses to what could be her biggest failure yet, well… Anna tried not to think about it. She kept her gaze on the cake that Mrs. Waller was carrying toward Kristoff, and suddenly she was tempted to stop Mrs. Waller and call the whole thing off right then and there. A warning glare from Elsa stopped her from doing that, but it didn't prevent Anna from digging her nails into the skin of her thighs.

"Happy birthday!" bellowed everyone except Anna.

Kristoff squinted carefully at his cake.

"Hey, I'd recognize this craftsmanship anywhere!" exclaimed Kristoff, causing Anna to tense. She couldn't help but sag in disappointment when Kristoff turned to Elsa and continued, "You made the ice figure, didn't you?"

"Enjoy it while it lasts, it'll melt pretty soon," replied Elsa with a proud smile.

Kristoff cut out a cake slice so wide it made Anna cringe even more. If he hated it, how much more awful would it be if he had a giant piece left over for him to finish off? Anna desperately hoped no one spilled the beans about her being the author of this cake, because she couldn't stand the thought of Kristoff choking down a bad cake to try to spare her feelings. While the trolls began to tackle the cake and Elsa tried to fend them off so she could get her own slice, Anna watched the forkful of cake finally enter Kristoff's mouth. Anna inhaled sharply, looking and staring and goggling at Kristoff to try to gauge his reaction to the cake. She clenched her fists, held her breath hostage, and leaned ever so slightly forward as her eyes drank every atom of her boyfriend's face. When Kristoff froze, Anna froze.

_"No no no no, he hates it after all!_," thought Anna frantically. _"I tried so hard with that cake, and I didn't even cause injury to myself or Mrs. Waller this time. What do I do, what do I do, what do I - "_

"This is the best cake I've ever tasted!" proclaimed Kristoff in amazement. "Who made this? And can I get the recipe? This is amazing!"

Anna gawked. "What?"

Elsa smiled and gave her sister an _I-told-you-so_ look, which Anna didn't notice in the midst of her shock.

"I said, 'This is amazing!'" repeated Kristoff. "Which one of the chefs whipped this up?"

"That would be her Majesty Princess Anna," informed Mrs. Waller as an enthusiastic grin spread across her face.

"What?" gasped Kristoff, who stared at Anna open-mouthed, with a few cake crumbs falling from his lower lip.

Anna finally relaxed enough to giggle. "Yup, it was me. I did it with Mrs. Waller's help. I prepped for two weeks for this!"

"You went through all that trouble for me?" inquired Kristoff.

Anna blushed and nodded. She made a muffled squeak when Kristoff's arms sprang forward and pulled her into a hug (which was an awkward hug considering the fact that the armrests of their chairs were in between them).

"Kiss, kiss, kiss!" chanted Olaf and the trolls.

Red-faced, Kristoff and Anna tried to brush them off, but they were too persistent.

"Okay, if they insist," chuckled Kristoff awkwardly before he brought her lips to his in a short but sweet kiss.

Whoops and hollers and catcalls rose up around the blushing couple, while Elsa looked silently on with tears shining in her eyes. Amelia was beginning to tear up as well (she couldn't wait to tell her husband about this), but other than that she kept her composure. Anna's eyes glittered when she looked at Amelia, and Anna held out her hand for Amelia to squeeze gently.

"Thanks for everything, Mrs. Waller," thanked Anna sincerely.

"Please, call me Amelia," responded Amelia pleasantly.

"Then call me Anna," replied Anna. "_Chef_ Anna."

* * *

**It seemed so in character for Anna and Kristoff to have a kitchen disaster, but I wanted to give Anna a chance to redeem herself afterward. Personally I imagine that a good cake is the only thing she'll ever be able to make. Thoughts?**


End file.
